


Lust

by iArgent



Series: Glow and Shine [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: End, Femquisitor is iritated, Fendorian is horny as an elk in spring, I have a problem, It's literally sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, free elf fenris, he likes it, his little family might be insane but they're his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Fenris have been taking time to properly immerse themselves in their relationship.  Issue being, Dorian is quite fond of sex with his beautful elf, and Fenris is proving to have very few hangups where Dorian is involved, one unexpected issue seems to be a very high libido.</p><p>Lavellan is both amused and frankly, irritated.</p><p>And Fenris is finally coming to full terms with being free and in a castle full of people who would kill for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Dorian really hated the war room meetings. Well, everyone did, from Cullen on down to Cole, everybody hated the blighted meetings. Thankfully, as they were so hated they usually only lasted around an hour. Dorian bit back a grin at the mere memory of their one three hour meeting. Cullen red in the face, the interrupting messengers trying desperately to leave the messages so they could _flee_. He remembered the look on the inner circles faces, gritted teeth, narrowed eyes, Josephine had become so flustered she'd knocked over a stack of papers, and then cured foully in Antivan, prompting Bull to laugh, and Leliana to break her peaceful, serene facade and hurl her wine goblet at him. Lavellans usually melodic voice shrill in the disorder of the room as she tried valiantly to keep order.

 

In the end she'd snarled something in elven, gripped the Commanders wrist, and pulled him bodily from the room. Precisely zero people had not stooped to stress relief jokes. Cullen simply blushed, Lavellan, breaking her usually shy and polite facade had once confided to Dorian that she had 'ridden him into the mattress' until she 'was too tired to murder everyone.' Dorian had laughed until she'd made a comment about how utterly distracted Fenris was on occasion, causing his face to light up, as she delivered some tricks for elves in her typical shy fashion, leaving Dorian to wonder where the open, naughty, part of his best friend had gone.

Nevertheless, her information was golden and Fenris had screamed himself hoarse. 

 

That was something Dorian was getting used to. The first time, it had been abundantly clear that Fenris had been hurt, that he was very picky about his sexual needs. As their relationship advanced however, he seemed to have very few issues. It was unlikely he'd ever ask to be tied down, but honestly at the rate he was going Dorian was learning not to put a definitive 'no' on absolutely anything.  As it was, he was unsure if Fenris actually had progressed so far that their new relationship no longer put him on shaky footing, or if there was simply that much _trust_ in him. Dorian was unsure how to even handle _that_ thought. Lately, Fenris read something in a book, heard gossip, walked in on somebody or was regaled with a story while training with the soldiers and he came to try it out with Dorian. It wasn't that it was displeasing,it was simply that half the time Fenris seemed uncomfortable asking, or did not appear to enjoy his request for the first few minutes. However, before long the new act or position was incorporated seamlessly into their usual not experimental tumbles. Case in point  _"Dorian, hold my hands down,above my head."_ Honestly after a few minutes Dorian was the only one uncomfortable, but  Fenris it seemed, had loved it.  _"Lay down, press your weight on me."_ Dorian himself could admit that he did enjoy the feeling of power over his smaller lover.He could also admit that admitting that made him utterly sick. Fenris's crisis had been smoother. He'd spoken to Fiona of all people.

 

One day he'd slunk out, head down, cheeks burning in shame, snapping at everything, leaving Dorian feeling like utter shite for causing...participating...agreeing, he didn't know, but Maker, he'd felt terrible.

 

When Fenris had returned he'd looked quite uncomfortable. And Dorian steadied himself to act like he wasn't falling apart when the elf called it off.

"I trust you." Instead, had been the first statement. "You are possessive, but you never touch me like you own me, like I'm not living." Dorian opened his mouth to ask what was even happening "You never degrade me, you do not...say things, to make me feel lesser." The elfs ears were a tidy shade of crimson, and Dorian remained flabbergasted. "I never got to explore what I wanted. And wanting to try that with you is normal, and there is nothing wrong with me for wanting to try things, even things he did, with you. Because I trust you, and you won't..." he trailed off, looking like his throat had seized, face red "I know you will stop if I ask." He murmured slowly "I am not...broken, or vulgar, or falling back to being a slave." He hissed "Because there is nothing wrong with me." He swallowed "And I needed to say that for both of us. Because we were both scared." he admitted, still flaming red.

 

Fiona received only the best of found books, the freshest of herbs, and fine candies and wines through Josephine. She seemed to know how grateful Dorian was at that. Her talk with the other former slave seemed to have kindled something new in Fenris, a validation he had been missing. Now and again Fenris spoke to the older elf in private, enjoying her recovery, her knowledge, it seemed to put him at peace. 

 

So when Fenris entered their now shared quarters Dorian looked up from his desk slowly. The elf had become wildly unpredictable and opportunistic. He could want Dorian to read aloud, he could want to cuddle, he could want to read on his own, he could want the roughest sex Dorian had ever had and still had bite marks from, or, he could want a kiss, standard sex, Maker he could want to go picking flowers by moonlight, the elf was absolutely caught up in freedom recently that he delighted in pulling Dorian from place to place on random whims, doing random things. But the smile on his face when they returned to their rooms after the task was completed made everything worth it. Dorian smiled, he got to see the curious and mischievous elf, everybody else got his broody side. And while Dorian loved that as well, his pride in seeing the hidden sides of Fenris made him as happy as his fully realized freedom seemed to make the elf.

 

"War room meeting." The elf grumbled. 

 

Dorian groaned "But, the moon is out, what is she thinking?"

 

Fenris smirked, leaning on the door frame "Likely that she has returned from the Western Approach, and she wants a week off, she wants this meeting done."

 

Sighing Dorian stood and walked to the door, only to be stopped by his lovers outstretched arm, before he knew it the elf was plastered to his front, his eyes rolling back as Fenris nipped at his jaw and tucked an elegant hand between his legs for a soft squeeze that sent electricity through his legs and stomach. Dorian gasped, breathing beyond him as Fenris laughed, voice low and rich. "Don't look so unhappy." He purred "Be good at the meeting, and I'll reward you." and with that, his hand retreated and the elf was stalking down the hallway as if nothing had happened.

Dorian swallowed convulsively, reaching down to self consciously shift his new found erection in his pants to prevent anybody from seeing this particular reaction. He took a deep shaky breath. Fenris had been working up to it, perhaps tonight was the night the elf smirked and told him to spread his legs. Dorian blushed hotly as a delectable shiver ran through his body at the thought. 

after another steadying breath he made his way downstairs, cock brushing his soft small clothes and throbbing in anticipation, lending to an altogether thoroughly uncomfortable situation.

Lavellan held court as she usually did in the war room. Explaining what had been accomplished, what she wanted accomplished, asking ideas, asking if there were any personal goals they needed to look at, presented findings from her latest mission. About midway though Dorians eyes fixed on the wartable, remembering a drunkenly admitted factoid about how smooth it was, and which bits were at the right height for a human to grab for balance whilst pleasing an elf from behind on top of it. For a moment his mind supplied that if done correctly, Fenris loved that position, as his desk could attest to, a second later he realized he was not that much shorter than Cullen, and Lavellan only slightly shorter than Fenris, and really if everyone could leave he might be willing to help his and Fenris's attitude about Orlais before snapping back to attention with Fenris shooting him a look telling him they were on the very same page, and Lavellan shooting him a look stating that he'd better close the fucking book.

 

Fenris smirked and dipped his head discreetly in apology, Lavellans fierce stance loosened and Dorian took that to mean she forgave them. She'd want details, but she forgave them.

Bull chuckled, Cassandra looked both curious and nauseated, Leliana was clearly trying not to laugh, Cole's mouth was covered by Solas, who looked for all the world that the two of them had in fact just corrupted a child, Varric was shaking his head, and Josephine had developed a strangely dazed look. Cullen looking around seemed utterly flummoxed, likely not thinking two of his dearest friends would ever be so close to screwing on the floor. It was a part of him Dorian loved, he was sweet and kind and observant, until it came to his friends sex life, then suddenly he had all of the observation skills of a dead nug.

Lavellan cleared her throat and continued, and truly, he was listening, until Fenris, obviously playing for his mischievous side made eye contact and flicked his tongue over his lips in a way that made Dorians cock positively tingle, he tried to avoid the uncomfortable shuffle as he felt beaded precum drip into his smalls. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, when he opened them Lavellan looked like she was torn between making a joke and killing him on the spot, and maybe a bit of jealousy was there, he saw her eyes flick to the war table before she spun on her heel, seized Cullen by the breastplate and jerked him after her as she fled the room.

Leliana chuckled and closed the meeting, Dorian stalking out and walking back to his chambers without a backwards glance. He stood alone in the middle of the room for a moment before he felt Fenris press up against his back. "Did you soil your smallclothes?" He teased, kissing the side of Dorians neck, while the human in question could do little but shake like a newborn deer as the elf slid his hand into said smalls and stroked softly over his tip, a shaky moan escaping his lips. The elf retracted his hand, tongue sweeping over his finger, the elf humming at the taste.Dorian shivered, tongue not working as Fenris leaned in. "Tonight will be special." The humans legs almost gave out. "But first, undress, get on the bed." He whispered.

Dorian was hard and shaking, his hands seemed useless as he undid buckles and laces and finally fell onto the bed, prick dripping on his stomach. Fenris chuckled, sliding out of his clothes and slippng a thigh on either side of the mans waist, their cocks pressed up alongside each other, making Dorian moan, and Fenris wiggle and roll his hips until the human began to buck, cum sliding from the puddle on his stomach. Fenris reached forward and pinned the humans shoulders to the bed, grinding down as the human bucked and writhed, then reached down to press two fingers to the base, making Dorian whimper and gasp as Fenris reached behind him to pull his knees into a bent position, a wicked smile on his face as he fished a vial of oil from under a pillow pressing it into Dorians hand. "Get me nice and wet now." He purred, guiding the hand between his legs as Dorian attempted to formulate how he'd ever gotten so lucky with a slightly melted brain. Fenris made a soft noise when the fingers slid into him, this early on had been discovered to be one of his favorite parts. He rocked his hips, impaling himself on the mages hand with soft breathy whimpers. When Dorian moved to pull his hand back the elf caught it, and held it in place, riding his fingers a moment longer, face flushed and cock obscenely swollen, he wasn't gong to last long either.

He reached out to pump up his partners cock, smearing the fluid over the whole, the sheer amount present had Dorian blushing and Fenris giving him a look that simply screamed that he''d be giving a solo show soon, if the way his eyes swept about his arms and the slick organ now.

Without more warning the elf lined himself up, and sank down, causing Dorian to toss his head back, tendons standing out until he loosened, and then Fenris began his ride in earnest, rising up on his knees and using one hand to hold his partners cock in place as he came up and down at a rapid pace. Dorian reached out for his hips, snapping up to meet the elf, pull him down harder, while his hips tried to keep up the frantic pace and his fingers left bruises and a soft little noise that wasn't quite a word poured musically from Fenris's lips. The tightness and exuberance of his lover saw Dorian falling first, Fenris following with a cry, spattering the humans chest and stomach. Dorians arms fell to his sides and he rested back into the pillows, cringing a bit as he felt Fenris lift himself off his now soft cock. 

His mouth fell open to catch what air he could as he felt his lover lean forward onto him, cock still half hard on his stomach. A hot tongue traced his lips and before he knew it their mouths were fused in a desperate kiss, broken when Fenris pulled away and tilted his head back for the soft kisses and bites to change location. Soon the elf was sliding up his body and something thick and musky was pressed to his lips. Dear Maker did he love doing this for Fenris. His prick was only half hard, but soon the suction and Dorians famous tongue had it up and begging once more. Fenris cupped his head, pressing the human tightly between his thighs. Dorian new what he wanted, but he delighted in making the elf say it.

 

Fenris made a sharp noise before gasping "Mmm. More tongue." He hissed, and Dorian obliged, spearing his tongue into the sensitive slit with twice the regularity,he felt a lukewarm droplet of something drop onto his shoulder before he realized he was sucking off a man he had sated under a half hour ago, and moaned around his mouthful.

Fenris chuckled, pulling back and slowly dragging his now full erection from Dorians mouth. He slid down and leaned forward "Roll over?" He murmured.

Dorian almost knocked his head on the backboard in his haste to fall to his arms and knees. Fenris tutted "Spread a bit farther..." Dorian obeyed and pressed his face into the pillow as he heard the vial open once more, but rather than fingers at his anus he simply felt tongue for several minutes as Fenris drove him wild, flickering about the rim, following with deep stabs, and then a finger, slicked, but with no warning, that made Dorian cry out in surprise. Fenris stopped completely, tongue and finger vanishing until Dorian thought he'd die without them, his begging seemed to assure Fenris that he hadn't hurt him, and the finger plunged back in, followed shortly by another. Fenris kept this up for sometme, until Dorian was near sobbing into the pillow, tucking his base between slick cheeks Fenris laid himself over the humans heaving back. "By your leave?"

 

"Do. It." Dorian snarled, pushing back as the elf slid into him in one stroke, causing the human to yell once more, arms giving out as he fell face first nto the pillows, biting and clawing at the bedding as the elf moved, sliding his sweaty body up and down the bed with each thrust. he tried to grind down but Fenris gripped his waist and pulled him higher, hips snapping forwards with more vigor, soon Dorian felt a hot hand around his cock, matching the punishing rhythm Fenris thrusted to, and with a cry he spread his legs further and slumped as the elf finished himself, Dorian smiling slightly when he felt hot cum on his ass. Soon he felt himself on his back, a cuddly elf curled up with him.

He forced boneless limbs to move as he wrapped an arm around the elf pulling the rumpled snowy head under his chin.

 

"I did alright? I didn't hurt you?" Fenris mumbled tiredly as Dorian laughed, pressing a kiss to the elfs head.

 

"Perfect as usual, Amatus." He whispered into the elfs hair. 

 

Fenris merely hummed and dozed off on the humans shoulder. In the morning, he was to meet with Lavellan. While she'd given him an odd look when he'd asked if she'd teach him to make the Dalish stew she'd prepared a week or so back, she had agreed. And Fenris, of course, reveled in the freedom to learn new skills that had nothing to do with combat. He idly wondered, as he fell deeper into sleep, if he would be any good at it, the idea made him warm.


End file.
